The Perfect Match
by Troy And Gabbi 4eva
Summary: Boyd and Sky together at long last
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Neighbors characters………I just enjoy writing neighbors stories

Pairing: Sky/Boyd

The General Store

Sky and Boyd were sitting in the General Store drinking one of Harold's famous chocolate milkshakes.

'Hey Sky what are you looking at?' asked Boyd

'Hey what did you say?' said Sky

'Never mind, Do you want to go for a walk?' asked Boyd

'Yeah that would be great' replied Sky. So they went for a walk down on the beach and talked about lots of stuff.

Hey sky have you heard from Lana lately?' asked Boyd

'Hey what did you say?' said Sky again

'Okay what's up?' said Boyd

'Nothing" Sky replied

'Come on Sky you've been acting weird all week something has to be up, Spill!' said Boyd

'Ok well I've been having these dreams and there's this boy and I really like him but I don't know weather he likes me but I certainly like him' said Sky.

'I think I know who this certain someone is' said Boyd

'Who?' asked sky

'Me'

'You'

'Yes me' said Boyd

'You do'

'Yes I do'

'But….But you wanted to break up with me in the first place' said Sky

'Yeah but now Janae has gone back to Colak with her dad a lot has changed

'It has'

Yes it has' said Boyd

'So does that mean you are willing to get back together with me then' Sky asked Boyd

'Yes it does' Boyd replied.

So Sky and Boyd are back together and that's the main thing


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sky/Boyd & Serena/Stingray

Hair Problems 

So Sky and Boyd are Back together

'Come on Sky we are going to be late for school' said Boyd

'Oh alright I'll just finish doing my hair' said Sky

'HAIR, HAIR! Sky we haven't got any time for hair' said Boyd

'I know, I know but we do have time for…' said Sky until she was cut off By Boyd

'SCHOOL!' said Boyd

'No you silly duffer US!' said Sky (Kiss).

So Sky and Boyd walked hand in hand like lovers do. They stopped at the school gate and kissed each other goodbye (Kiss)

'Move over lovebirds!' As soon as they heard that voice they both looked at each other and said 'Stingray'

'Hi Stingray' said Boyd whilst giving Stingray a pat on the back like boys do.

'Hi mate' Stingray replied

'Where's Serena?' Sky asked Stingray

'She's still at home' stingray replied

'Why?'

'I don't know' replied Stingray

'I better go home to Grandad's and see what's taking her so long, Boyd can you cover for me until I get back?'

'Yeah but what do I say?'

'Um…Um just say that we got held up in the traffic'

'Hang on who's we, Serena and I'

Oh' said Boyd as if he didn't know anything.

So Sky and Boyd had their last kiss (Kiss) and Boyd and Stingray went to their Math's lesson and Sky went to see what was holding Serena Up.

'Serena what's happening?' Sky asked

'I'm just doing my hair' Serena replied

'So its took you since Stingray came till now to do your hair'

'Yes' said Serena (Not telling the truth)

'Well hurry up the we have already missed Math's and I don't want to miss P.E

'P.E yessss.

(Just to let you know P.E is Serena's favorite subject).


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Sky/Boyd Serena/Stingray

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Neighbors characters………I just enjoy writing neighbors stories

**School Day**

Sky and Serena got to PE just in time to find that Mr Jackson had gone on long service leave and that they had Libby.

'Libby you're back' said Sky

'Yes Sky I'm back' said Libby

'Hi Libby' said Serena, Boyd and Stingray.

'Hi guys I'm going to be here for the rest of the term teaching PE' said Libby to the whole class, Right what do you want to do today?' asked Libby

'Libby can we play Volleyball in teams of five and the losing team swaps with the team on the sideline?' asked Lucy

'Sure Lucy but you have to set it up and pack it up'

'Sure Libby' replied Lucy

'Okay luck choose three people to help you' said Libby

'Ummm…Lilly and…Lauren'

'Okay Lilly and Lauren go off and Help Lucy set up the Volleyball net and the rest of you divide yourselves into groups of five but two of you will have to go with Lucy, Lilly and Lauren' said Libby

So Sky, Serena, Boyd and Stingray went together but they had to find one other person to go with them and the only other person left was Kirt (Who nobody really liked).

'Ok Lilly, Lauren, Lucy, Tammy and Mark (Tammy's Boyfriend) you are one of the teams on first and Sky, Serena, Boyd, Stingray and Kirt you are the other team on now. So they all played a fair game but in the end Sky, Serena, Boyd, Stingray and Kirt won so they stayed on and the other team went off and another team came on and unfortunately Sky, Serena, Boyd, Stingray and Kirt lost. So they came off and another team came on.

After PE they had recess and after recess they had Home Economics (Cooking).


End file.
